1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a charger, and more particularly to a charger having multiple charging portions.
2. Description of Related Art
With an advancement of the technology, human beings tend to rely on electronic device to a greater degree. To meet the requirement of a light, thin, compact and high performance handheld electronic device, various handheld electronic device, such as ultra mobile personal computer (UMPC), tablet PC, pocket PC, personal digital assistant (PDA) and cell phone, are provided. Accordingly, various portable electronic devices such as notebook computers, tablet PCs and smart phones are gradually popularized in consumer market. In addition, in order to meet market trends and consumer expectations, wearable devices (e.g., a smart watch) are also gradually popularized.
A battery of the portable electronic devices and the wearable devices may be charged through a charger. In case a user owns multiple electronic devices together with their accessories, multiple chargers are usually required for said devices and accessories. As a result, it is inconvenient in storing or carrying the chargers, and the user may be confuse in using multiple chargers.